From Weak to Powerful
Masanori Kawahiru in his travels, have had many students. This story is the starting point for one of best. "This is your final stage in your training. As far as you'vd come, you've exceeded all of our expectations and more! You're a living weapon, our greatest asset, and soon, the 13 Court Guards'! You will surpass any Captain of the past, and become one of the most respected and-" "Save the flattery, I've heard it before. Now where's my new sensei?" Hana tersely responded, crossing her arms while looking around in the wide open space, simulated by the Deep Cover Ops program, commonly referred to as the 'Red Room' for when the students duke it out in the many simulations, people often feel blood in their mouth, and often bleed across the room in practices. Hana hasn't bled in this room in over 10 years of her long time being in the program. Her black jumpsuit held onto her navel and generously endowed chest over her back, where her dual wielding black swords were strapped, wrapping on the top of her shoulders with no sleeves before wrapping in a comfortable yet tight squeeze around her waist, dropping below that was her twin set of thigh high sleeves for her legs where auto-fitted black boots were fastened, a large pouch was on her right hip containing various equipment and tools, while the other held a few different weapons on a box shaped container, with a short Wakizashi sword was sheathed there. Her own arms were fastened with equally tight sleeves, only leaving a foot or two up to her bare shoulders, and down to her fingers, left out in the open air. Her dark hair was fastened in a boyish short trim around her head, orange glasses onto the crown of her head, her violet eyes had a transparent set of lenses that would turn orange when in use, but currently were inactive. The balding, black capped lab coat wearing Assistant simply sighed wearily, having to be the only excited was a pain for him. But he reignited his passion-filled speech, as he saw the man who would train her today, "Ah! Here he is! A man with legendary skills, it was incredible that he accepted our request to train you! The one, the only, mr....ah...erm...," the elderly scientist sweatdropped as he scratched the back of his neck, asking in a sheepish tone, "what's your name again, sir?" 'I am Masanori Kawahiru of the Soul Society's royal family. "Yes...so sorry your grace. Its not often we get many visitors outside the program...let alone a man of such high esteem and ranking such as yourself," the elderly scientist said in a ecstatically apologetic tone, waving his hands in front of himself in exaggerated explanation for his forgetfullness. Hana narrowed her eyes as she visually scrutinized him. He was definitely a lot younger, and well defined than her other teachers. He had a short crop of blue hair matching his blue eyes. He had a great build to complement his 'dazzling features' but she wasn't surprised, seeing as her prior teachers bore similar make in physical muscular tone. What was odd was his lack of Soul Society uniform, not that it was strange for most of her instructors were not exactly from the Shino Academy, but her curiosity was in his knight's coat over his blue muscle shirt. It was strange attire, but not totally bizarre...just something new. "You're teaching me," she said in a flat tone, almost unbelieving, putting her arms across and over each other, standing perfectly straight as she narrowed her eyes at him, "you look younger than I am...what makes him qualified, other than bloodline, to teach me? He looks like a rich spoiled brat, too much time primping-" "Hana, please! This is a member of the Royal Family! Show some respect!" The older man pleaded with Hana, her rattling off of a series of unpleasant, if not apparently disapproving comments did not do well for the man's health, not knowing how the man of the Royal Family would respond. "Your my new student?" Masanori does an basic overlook of her. "Some skill and room for growth maybe but answer me this first. How many fundermental supernatural energies are there?" A flat tone was heard in Hana's ears, and she rolled her eyes, feeling like she was back at the written testing room, "There are 4 different Supernatural energies I'm aware of. Spiritual Power, the kind that can be found within most beings, whether its human, Soul Reaper, or Hollow. The second I believe is a form of utilizing the flow of the Energy around yourself, the flow of nature. The 3rd kind I believe that is usually forbidden to utilize, is personal Life Force, able to boost personal powers or past limits the ordinary being should be able to stand, but at a cost of living longer than they are able to withstand. The 4th, that I'm not familiar as with, is the energy surrounding artificially created substances of seemingly unlimited power. From the history texts, one such power was known as the Hogyoku, the Crumbling Stone that the criminal Sosuke Aizen is still bearing in his body, seemingly making him immortal." With a heavy drawn out sigh, she then arched a brow, asking, "Is there something I missed?" "Yes, you did. All you did was sum up what Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power), Reiatsu (霊圧, Spiritual Pressure), and Reishi (霊子, Spirit Particles) are. The Hōgyoku (崩玉, Crumbling Orb; Viz: "Breakdown Sphere") is something different, but still falls as spiritual in the sense that as only souls or spirit beings can see it. But the three fundermental supernatural energies are Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power), Reason (理由, Riyū), and Philosophy (てつがく, Tetsugaku)." She knit her brows, trying to comprehend what he just said. "Okay...so, I kind've know what Reason is, but what is 'Philosophy'? I don't believe that's something that's regulary taught at the Shino Academy, not even here," She queried, not quite getting what he meant by the latter of the types of Energy. " As you know about reason I will explain Philosophy. Philosophy is the oldest and strongest known echelon of supernatural energy that can be manifested. This divine type of power predates time itself. What makes me such a master on it is that I hold the only Philosophy-type Zanapkuto in all of creation." "Tch, figures only the Royal bloodline holds one of the most powerful Zanpakuto known in the universe," she mutters aloud, glancing over at his Zanpakuto, plainly strapped onto his waist on a belt rather than a sash like most Soul Reapers do. "So...are you going to teach me how to use a Zanpakuto, or how to harness this...Philosophy?" "Neither I am here to teach you how to fight. I possess even without the enhancing powers of Philosophy well over twice the spiritual power of a captain. So come at me I doubt I will even need to even move." Hana shrugged, her eyes suddenly glow orange as her lenses kick in, beginning to scan him for an abnormalities he possesses or any Spiritual Energy he might be exuding. She crouched into a battle stance, grabbing both of the black swords strapped to her back as she began to unsheate them, the scraping sound filled the loud open room and the scientist had already vacated to a safe observatory room above, watching the 'training' begin. "Here I come," she whispered, suddenly dashing forward, moving within three bounds within a second, slicing at his mid-section swiftly in a dark blur before twisting the blades around to stab him in the abdomen as well... Masanori had for a few moment started to teleport himself away. "You must only use your strength. Did you really think I would just stand there and let you hit me, regardless if it did or didn't do shit to me? This is real combact think of me as an enemy that needs to be killed and not a teacher." "Don't need-" she began to say as she caught wind of the abnormality of his sudden teleportation, initiating a Flash Step, reappearing near his left side, moving like a blur, moving her left blade to slash upwards at his neck, while stabbing forward towards his side, "-to tell me twice!" Masanori using his own mastery of Shunpo avoid his opponent. " Don't underestimate or overestimate yourself or your opponent." She smirked, stabbing towards him, as she left that afterimage as a decoy to Masanori, reading his Flash Step maneuver with a glance, reappearing behind him using both swords to stab towards his back, "I get this all the time! I'm not even warmed up yet!" Masanori was more than 200 meters away from her. "Umm I have been here, for like the last 2 minutes. She had been talking to a hologram made by a unnamed Kido spell. Masanori used his mastery in Kido and Shunpo to do such a hard feet. "That took some effort time it off right." She turned her hand towards Masanori, already knowing where he was, having the element of surprise hopefully in her favor, uttering swiftly, "Jugeki Byakurai," a suddenly crackle of red lightning issued from her forefinger, moving at incredible speeds towards his left shoulder, aiming for his heart with incredible penetration ability. "Hado # 81 Saikoushoushashori (さいこうしょうしゃしょり''Supreme Lighting'')." Fired from Masanori left index finger overpowering his opponent's spell and is about to hit her. Hana turned on the ball of her foot, facing the onslaught of the immensely fast and powerful Kido spinning both swords in her hands before outstretching them in front of her, effectively cutting into the large Kido, splitting and dissipating around her, causing large crackles and popping noises before the entire Kido was completely dissipated. Her heels only gave way a few inches due to the raw force of the action, but her own strength was reinforced into its negation. She raised her steaming black swords up to her opponent, saying, "That all you got? Your Kido won't work on me using it like that, Masanori," she said with a bored look on her face, stating everything in a matter-of-fact tone. "Hmm, you know they are some beings that are so unique with their powers. That even 1000 generations later they still have yet to find someone to surpass that person and may never will. Well I am one of those. You stopped my Kido but you know with your level of power it shouldn't even had made you go back an inch. You cannot even control your own strength to where, you don't waste any of it on any level." Annoyed, Hana swiftly sheathed her swords, her spiritual energy gradually began to flare around her in a orange aura, as she walked deliberately towards him, speaking aloud, "Since you give me your 2 cents of your 'wisdom' teacher, allow me to tell you this. A gust of wind may alone not enough to crush a fortress, but a twister has more than enough power with the right elements at its side to lay waste to entire town. A mere match does not set a forest ablaze, but with the right fuel, it can cause a devestating forest fire," her Spiritual energy was now ablaze, standing in a spread-legged stance with her hands near her sides, suddenly it transformed from an orange aura to a pure white lightning aura around her shoulders and arms, blazing all around her, "do you know what I'm getting at, teacher? If my simple attacks, techniques, and counters won't work on you," she suddenly moved, much faster than before, blurring in 3 angles of Masanori's, 'Clones' of her shrouded in the white light that she created, attacking nearly all at once, "then my most potent ones will have to do! Shunko!" All three of her 'fists' swiftly engaged towards his left shoulder blade, his right cheek, and his upper left pectoral region, mighty flares of fists came towards the powerful Royal blooded Masanori, leaving little time to counter. Masanori let himself be hit by the attack and is thrown several meters away. Masanori was bleeding slightly "You made contact. But you still have yet to understand. Why destroy a Empire when you can kill an Emperor. You waste time and strength trying to kill something, and after you regardless of the outcome result you cannot keep fighting." Hana was unnerved at the endurance Masanori had. She managed to hit him in three different places, and he only showed a small sign of injury. She was still blazing with Shunko for a moment after the impact, but had let it extinguish to save her strength, now she knew she needed her whole strength to even critically injure this man. She clenched her hand with a loud snapping sound, her eyes narrowed, saying, "If destructive force isn't enough to stop you, perhaps a more direct tactic will be enough to subdue you," she slipped her palm into a pouch before running it around a near invisible material around both of her hands, light shined on it briefly, exposing what would appear to be a simple thread. "Get ready, teacher," she said in a almost distasteful manner, before she used Flash Step to appear in one corner, then another, after-images appear to-and-fro in Masanori's vision, before she reappeared 10 meters in front of him, tightly pulling on the material, now wrapped intricately from many angles around his body tightly, now having the texture of metal twine. Clasping her hands together, the twine lit up as she ushered Spiritual Energy through the lines, now having the structural integrity of a level 60 binding Kido. Masanori just stayed there. " I will tell you this if you can defeat me with one attack I will give you all my powers. However if you fail I get to put you through training so great, Hell would be a more preferred fate you would want." Allowing herself to crack a smirk before returning back to a stoic turned face, saying, "You'll regret saying that to me," she then held onto the Kido Binding Thread tightly around her palm, as she began chanting a incantation for a Kido, "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Kaido Kido, Jugeki Raikoho!" Just like she did with Byakurai, a enhanced reddened version of the #63 spell began to channel from her palms, then ran along the lines of Kido binding him, the Kido had now the power of nearly a #80 level, and at the point blank range, this technique would certainly be critically lethal. A mighty large blast would envelop upon the connection of the Kido Thread, wrapped around him, causing a large shockwave afterwards. Hana heaved and panted from the exertion, knowing to keep someone bound while using her specialized Kido, combined with channeling it around the thread, taxed her greatly. She narrowed her eyes at the position she supposed Masanori would be, the thick fog and steam created kept her from seeing the results. Did I get him? ''Sh'e asked herself as she heaved every breath, hoping she had enough strength to fight afterwards if this man had enough strength leftover. Masanori was still alive, his clothing was torn and he was bleeding some more. "...That hurt some. But you didn't defeat me now we begin your training. Futen Hikari (古天光, "Ancient Heavenly Light") this is offensive ability. My zanpakuto releases a light that can completely destroy everything in a 360 angle. The technique can be made to only affect, whom I want the targets to be. The light also has the power to heal wounds. The strength of this attack at full power is greater than a Hado number 90 spell. I think 60% full power will do." The attack is about to be released. Hana's eyes widened, seeing only minor wounds and his clothing torn, seeing what should've been a garunteed killing blow, was nothing more than an inconvienance for him. After hearing his declaration of his technique, and knowing exactly who she was dealing with, redoubled her efforts, backflipping in a cartwheel motion to extend her distance, while she thought something up. That's it! She thought instantly, reaching into her kit, she brought out a needle in a compact form, before pressing it into a special pad on the left arm, suddenly giving her a enhancement, a 'adrenaline burst' to boost her capabilities briefly. The visible effects showed a flaring orange aura, her eyes incinerated the lenses around her pupils as the shown visibly glowing orange themselves, and her hair flew around her head, now ready to take on her opponent's technique. She first made a few handsigns, clasping them together in a praying stance, errecting a barrier that extended across the room, hitting both the cieling and the walls totally cutting the two of them off from each other. "That will buy me some time," she said, knowing the barrier was a specially created barrier, strong against energy and Zanpakuto based attacks, but weak against brute force, should stall him in the event that the ability was going to overcome her quickly, she then stood back farther away, uttering lowly a incantation, taking a brief few seconds before she uttered aloud, "Bakudo #81, Dankū," suddenly, a transparent, 3 story tall and 10 foot wide barrier errected itself in front of her, hoping that the combining of the two barriers were enough to stop the technique. 4 minutes, 30 seconds left...she thought to herself as she kept track how long the effects of the enhancement would last until her body gave out. The attack was released however it didn't seem to harm her barriers. Instead Masanori was healed. "I only explained its details and functions of the power. I never said it would attack you did I you only assumed it would." Hana looked unmoved or surprised by his actions,speaking aloud in a bored tone, "It wasn't meant to keep you from harming me," she then grabbed her Ninja-to Zanpakuto, raising it to face herself directly, saying aloud, "it was meant to keep you busy. Shunko!" She reactivated her Kido, coating her in white light, but then she formed a energy coating around her short blade, slightly elongating it as she was finished charging up, "it was meant to buy time." She then leaped in a blur, kicking herself off the opposing way before she crashed through the barrier high above, effortlessly moving through it due to only repelling things opposing her not herself, before she moved at lightning speeds, creating 5 'Clones' all holding Shunko coated Ninja-to's, stabbing towards him at 5 different angles, "Shunkō Kaoru!" they all spoke out at once, stabbing towards him with a mighty combined effort, determined to kill him this time. Masanori's body is then surrounded by immense eletric power coming from his body. " Ikusa no Raijin (戦の雷神, "Lightning God of War")." The technique surrounds Masanori's body with a giant cross between an deity and a Buddha that stands over 100 feet tall. Know this all my zanpakuto powers, cannot be blocked or negated by Sekkiseki, Reason or by most break down Spiritual Powers, and has immense endurance against attacks." The giant shoots many lighting bolts at his opponent." "Come then lets see what you got." "Ah hell," She murmured as she began to Flash Step, in and out of lightning bolts, destroying one of her Flash Step 'Clones' quickly, before another was destroyed in a matter of seconds. As she managed to leap around the giant Bhudda's backside, aiming at Masanori's actual form being shielded, striking her Shunkō Kaoru towards his backside, hoping that even if the Spiritual Energy flowing from her body and her own Zanpakuto slicing towards the barrier, she put enough strength behind it to cause a massive blast of pure force to erupt from her strike! Masanori then turned around to stop her however he had something else in mind. Masanori dispelled that ability and manifest another incomplete form of Philosophy. His Spiritual Power now was even stronger than Aizen's second transformation. "With each manifestation I use, my spiritual power will increase in strength to a great degree each time." Hana immediately was launched backwards as the backlash of the dispelling of her Kido nullified her chances of getting even another scratch on Masanori, her body skidded across the ground as it tumbled to a halt on all fours. She wheezed and gasped as she felt the godly Spiritual Pressure weighing down on her, causing her to sweat beads down her face, her pupils dialate, feeling numb in her muscles, incapable of moving from her position, even though he was a good 10 meters from her. "D-Dammit!" Hana cursed, feeling her own Spiritual Energy drawing into herself, almost as if it was forcibly snuffed into herself, too deep to draw back out, and the enhancements began to kick in. She felt like she was going to hurl, contracting muscles spasmed throughout her body, and her vision began to haze. I-It can't end...like this...''Hana thought as her consciousness slowly began to drift away. " Now...." The Philosophy Power around Masanori was gone. "'Naobinokami': (なおびのかみ, ''Gods of Restoration). My Senjungami has a special power even without, releasing it. By simply commanding it can use the Philosophy power of Senjungami to restore anything back to complete working fuction regardless of phenomena. While using this ability the blade of Senjungami glows with a purple light. The more serious or greater, than damage the longer it takes to be restored" Hana is restored along with her Reiatsu to the way she was before the battle even began. "That was a good release of the stiffness in my muscles. "Now care to guess why I didn't just kill you as in training for real strength real battle is needed to acquire it." Hana breathed in suddenly, feeling all of her strength return...no, it was as if waking up from a nightmare, and everything back to the way it was when she walked into the room. However, her memories did NOT disappear, as she leaped up and glared at him. "How can I fight you when no techniques of mine work?! If I could use my Zanpakuto against you, I might've stood a chance, but I can't! If I can't use it, how am I supposed to tap into this...'Philosophy' without even knowing a basic Soul Reaper concept as communicating with one's Zanpakuto?!" She growled at him, crossing her arms and looked expectantly at her new teacher. "That is something you will have to discover for yourself. Whether or not you ever master or even connect with your Zanpakuto. However despite all my power there are those that are stronger than I. The reason point of this battle was to see if you had the spark. The kind of spark that only those of eternal legends that never die from people's hearts. In the end Death, Life, Destruction, Creation, greatness, happiness, failure, despair and rebirth all led to one thing alone. Your dream. Now remember this no matter how, small, grand, evil, good, pointless or necessary it may seem, in one thing they are the same and that is they have the right to exist," Masanori said. "I am seriously doubting there are few things in the universe stronger than the Royal Family now," she said blandly, looking at him doubtfully that she'd be as powerful as this man in front of him. She then sighed, craning her neck around before asking, "so...how do I harness this 'Philosophy' energy you keep mentioning?" " You need to have a Kaigan (かいがん Spiritual Awakening). This means awakening from Spiritual Power and learning how to use this energy. It normally take 4000 plus years to manifest any form of it. As I possess powers from all the ruling species of Death, Life, Destruction and Creation I reduced the time immensely. However its far too soon to learn that. Howvere If you want to learn how to mainfest Philosophy then you must look look for your Zanpakuto connect. Many things can reduce the time depending on what happens to you and more it importantly when it happens. Learn your Zanpakuto name or gaining a reconnetion now might reduce the time to the Kaigan. Hana arched her hips, crossing her arms across her chest as she raised her brow, looking at him curiously, "I've had some of the best instructors and teachers to help me with ''that ''problem. They're baffled...its as if I'm incompatible with my own Zanpakuto even though I materialized it flawlessly. They once said it could be a clashing of personalities so alike that we are nearly unable to communicate at all...do you have any suggestions on how I communicate with my Zanpakuto?" "Hmm curious have you ever try Jinzen? Jinzen (刃禅, Blade Zen): A method that is the only way to carry on a proper conversation with one's Zanpakutō. One places their sword over their lap and takes a meditative pose and then forces their mind to become one with the Zanpakutō. We the Sozoshin have a different method but Jinzen is somewhat close to our ability Sinsaeng Jeongsu." Hana knit her brows, before motioning her left hand, leaving the right resting across her chest as she asked, "Hey...I've tried Jinzen, considering that was the first thing my instructor's suggested, but it was like my Zanpakuto refused to come out, almost not feeling the 'need' to talk to me, though that is only supposition. What ability did you just say? Is it possible for me to attempt?" "No you are a Shinigami/Soul Reaper and I am a Sozoshin only we possess Sinsaeng Jeongsu. Now I understand you must find out why your Zanpakuto fails to heed your call. Could it be all the weapons and equipment you use makes it believe its existance is pointless? Its it that your strength is high enough that is feel unneeded? It could be something as you are not worthy to use your sword. However only you can find out. Remember no in all of creation understand your sword better than you." Hana sighed, rubbing her temples, understanding what the young Royal Blooded Soul Reaper had been saying, now all she had to do is figure how to unlock her potential, and through that, she convinced herself that she must hear the call of her Zanpakuto and awaken her true power. "I...I need time to that...is there anything else we should...go over before taking a break?" Hana asked, looking up at Masanori, wondering if he had anything else to teach her or any last pieces of advice he could give out. "Yes there is if you at anytime betray any of my friends or myself to enemies for any reason. You will be killed and brought back to life over and over again even after time has ended. I may be kind but I am realistic. Now for some tea." Hana sweatdropped at the uncalled for threat, finding herself taken aback by the fake smile and supposed 'kindness' he's shown her. His habits were spastic and now erratic at best, according to her own guess of him. She sighed, before they were escorted out of the training room for break, she wondered if it was the best idea to hire him as her teacher... As they entered a small cafeteria, currently uninhabited, with spacious room high above with a square cieling with no windows, they're appeared a kitchen nearby with stools in front of a counter. Today, only a handful of white apron donned workers were busy in the kitchen, and one of them had already assessed a table for Masanori and Hana, setting up tea cups and saucers for their individual seats. However they were halted by a sudden guest... A very beautiful woman appeared it has Masanori's wife Minako Kichida. " Masanori do I need to give you another lesson on how to be a good teacher god your hopeless." The woman wasn't a Shinigami infact no Reiatsu was coming from her Philosophy only. "Masanori really hate betray Hana like it is one of two things that brings out his real anger but that a long old story. Now where are my manners I am Minako Kichida of the immortal Amatsuotome the only beings in creation made of Philosophy." Hana just blinked, rolling her eyes before crossing her arms at her, "Exactly why is my teacher's WIFE doing here? Is he not able to take care of himself, or is he that insecure?" She made sure to give a smirk at Masanori's way, letting him know she didn't think too highly of him, regardless of the little bout and time they've had...so far. "Umm, no and no. You need to learn some manners beside I am here to make and perform a tea ceremony."